1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an antenna transmitting and receiving radio electromagnetic waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal according to their mobility. The mobile terminal may then be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether it can be directly carried by a user.
As the functions becomes diversified, the terminal is implemented in the form of a multimedia player having complicated functions such as capturing still or moving images, playing music or video files, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
In order to implement such complicated functions of a multimedia player, various new attempts have been applied in the aspect of the hardware or software. As an example, a user interface environment is provided to allow the user to easily and conveniently retrieve or select the functions.
Furthermore, as being considered as a personal belonging for expressing his or her own personality, various design forms are required for the mobile terminal. Such design forms may include structural modifications and improvements for allowing the user to more conveniently use a mobile terminal.
As one of the structural modifications and improvements, an antenna may be taken into consideration.